Human X!
by KogameYutari
Summary: It starts out Amu Hinamori was having a horrible Friday 13th, but what happens when her luck goes really bad and starts a chain of unfortunate events of love, pain, and more? T for much later chapters


Ok, I few words on this XD If you have any questions, please ask and I will answer them at the start of my second chapter.

Please R&R, that would mean so much to me, since this is my first story~

I might also be publishing Ikuto's POV on this story, there are also .5 chapters that are on the side, but are imporant in a way to future chapters.

**DISCLAIMER~ I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Thank-you for listening to me rant! Now let's start chapter 1!

Another thing [two things, actually], 1:Dia has already hatched in my stories, so you don't get confused.

2:Takai is a rebel chara we [me and my bff] made for Tadase, he's pretty comical and him and Kiseki get in a lot of fights ^^

**Chapter 1: Friday 13th~Amu's Bad Day**

* * *

Amu yawned, stretched her arms, and blinked her eyes open. She glanced at the four eggs and smiled, "Good morning Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia."

Four charas floated up to Amu, Ran spoke first, "You know what today is, Amu-chi?" she asked with a smile.

"What? Friday?" Amu replied with a guess, at least she thought it was Friday.

Suu giggled, "No! Well, sort of! It is Friday, it's just Friday the thirteenth!" she said knowingly.

Amu let out a moan, "I always have the worst luck on these days!" she sighed and slapped her forehead.

"Your day starts out two hours late for school!" Dia pointed out, gesturing toward Amu's alarm clock.

"What!" Amu jolted from her sleepy state, "Two hours! You've got to be kidding!" she yelled and jumped out of bed. She quickly got ready and didn't even eat breakfast. She ran like lightening and bursted into her class.

"Himamori-san, you're... very late," Nikaido said, holding a book in his hands.

"I'm very sorry, Nikaido-sensei! I slept in!" Amu said and ran to her seat between Tadase and Rima.

Tadase gave off his usual smile and greeted her, thankful that she wasn't sick, "Hello, Amu-chan. Having a bad day?"

"The worst..," Amu groaned and slammed her head on the desk.

"Hamamori-san, sit up please," Nikaido said and hit her on the head lightly with his book.

"Y-yes sir...," Amu stuttered and sat up.

"She doesn't have good luck on Friday thirteenth, desu~," Suu pointed out, sitting on Amu's desk.

"Oh, well if there's anything you need help with Amu-chan, I'll help," Tadase offered, being that Amu was now his girlfriend.

"Thanks, Tadase-kun, that would help," Amu sighed and adjusted her hair clip.

"Amu, it might get worse for all you know," Rima said, her hands rested upon her book.

"Thanks, that just brightens up my day," Amu said sarcastically.

"She doesn't mean that, Amu-chan. Your day could get better," Tadase added cheerfully.

"Thanks, Tadase-kun," Amu replied and smiled.

**_[TS] At lunch [TS]_**

"Man, I'm beat!" Amu sighed and leaned on the table as she sat.

"Me too, Amu-chan..," Tadase said and sat next to her, Nagehiko beside him and Rima on Amu's other side.

But, just then, something hit Amu in her mind. It was that time of the month and she had forgotten! She was in such a hurry that morning and had forgotten to 'pack'! Plus, the bathrooms had been closed for maintenance! What was she to do?

Just then, Kukai showed up, along with Daichi. "What's up? Having a bad day Amu?" he asked, sliding in between Amu and Tadase. Everyone had come to know that Kukai knew all, even some pretty bad secrets.

"Sort of..," Amu sighed and slightly scooted away from him.

"If you need to use the bathroom, you could use the ones down at the soccer field. They may stink, but they're usable," Kukai mentioned.

"How did you-"

"I just know stuff," Kukai answered and smiled. That was his usual saying to any question.

"Thanks Kukai!" Amu said as she jumped up and exited the lunch room. She had to hurry, before the worst of things happened. She made it outside, but the girls bathroom was closed.

Amu glanced around. No one was in sight. Should she? It was risky, but she had to. She slowly entered the boys bathroom. She entered with caution, looking around to make sure no one was there.

Once she did, she finally entered the stall, if not at the worst time. The door swung open, and the whole soccer team entered!  
"Man! That game was awesome!" said one.

"Yeah, but we lost," said another, "We need Kukai back on our team."

Now Amu was a little scared, she even let out a little squeak but quickly put her hands over her mouth.

"What was that?"

"I dunno, let's check it out."

"It could be a 'ghost'."

"That makes me even more curious!"

As the boys approached the stall, another boy shouted out at them, "Hey! You guys, come check this out!" All of them went, except one.

That one kicked open the door, and was now speechless, as was Amu.

This had to be the most embarrassing moment in her life! She stayed still, her face as red as a beet.

The boy back away, "I think we should go..," he said and went out of the door.

The rest of the boys saw too, and they also followed the boy out of the room.

"That.... was so embarrassing..," Amu said, feeling quite stupid.

"Wow, that must have, desu~," Suu added, floating above Amu's head.  
**  
_[TS] After Business [TS]_**

Amu stepped out of the boys bathroom, feeling quite awkward. She slowly went up the hill to the school, but once she reached it, the bell rang.  
Everyone started filing out of the building, Amu had missed more than half of school! To make her day even better, Dia and Suu were now missing. "Where did they go!?" Amu yelled, getting frustrated with the way her day was going.

Ran cowered and looked at Amu, "I-I don't know, Amu-chi.."

"Don't get mad at us, Amu-chan," Miki said and crossed her arms.

"I'm sorry Miki, Ran. I'm just really frustrated right now. Let's go home, we'll find them as soon as I put my backpack in my room," Amu said and sighed.

**_[TS] At home [TS]_**

Amu walked up her porch steps and to the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled, only to hit her face flat on the door. "Oh! Right, my parents went on Ami's field trip today," Amu said and reached into her backpack. She felt around in it, but to her distress, no key. "No! Not again!" she yelled.

"Locked out of you own home? That's pretty pathetic," came a mocking voice, Amu knew it right away.

"Ikuto!" she spun around, she replaced her happy expression with an aggravated one before she did so, "What do you want anyway?" she said in her 'Cool and Spicy' voice.

"We were curious, nya," Yoru said, coming out from behind Ikuto.

"Curious? Wh-"

"You hit your head on the door, I think that would arouse anyone's curiosity," Ikuto said before Amu could finish.

"Whatever..," Amu said and crossed her arms, blushing from embarrassment. She just hoped no one found out about that.. boys bathroom incident, especially Ikuto, he would make fun of her for it until she died. "Oh, have you seen Dia or Suu? They ran off somewhere,"

Ikuto shrugged, "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't,"

"Gee, well that helps!" Amu yelled again.

"Well, if you're going to get that mad, I guess I could help you look for them," Ikuto offered.

"Really? First time in a long time you've been helpful," Amu said, still in Cool and Spicy mode.

"Really? Maybe I should hang around you more often," Ikuto replied.

Amu put on an annoyed face, "I see enough of you already!"

"Fine, then don't complain about me not helping you often."

Amu knew she was beat and just walked past him, "Fine! Just come and help me find them,"

Ikuto shrugged and followed her.

**_[TS] 2 hours Later [TS]_**

"Maybe we should search up higher," Ikuto said after the long search.

"Maybe you should shut up!" Amu yelled, getting even more frustrated. She missed Suu and Dia even more, it was making her lose control of her emotions.

After a bit of silence, Amu spoke, "Ok, we'll search higher. Ran," she said as her lock began to glow, "my heart, unlock!" she turned into Amulet Heart, and along with Ikuto, she made it up to the roof.

As it started to get dark, Amu became more worried and more aggressive. "Ugh, where are those two?!"

Ikuto shrugged, but then stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you-" Amu was about to yell again, at least before she ran into a Geico sign. "Ow! Stupid sign!" she yelled and turned back to her normal self. "Ran!"

"It's not my fault! There was a force that just pushed me out!" Ran fussed back.

Amu caught the bottom of the sign just before gravity took hold of her. "Ikuto!!"

"What?" Ikuto asked after laughing a little at her.

"Get me down!" Amu screeched.

"Why don't you get your precious boyfriend to get you down?" Ikuto remarked, knowing Amu couldn't do anything to him while hanging from a sign.

"Just get me down!" Amu yelled, her anger sky rocketing.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Ikuto said sarcastically and jumped down below her.

"You better, or you'll be in a world of pain!" Amu threatened.

"I already live in a world of pain, think you can make it worse?"

Amu stopped, still pretty mad though, "Please?" she said in a somewhat nicer voice.

"Fine, just let go," Ikuto said, his tail wavering back and forth.

"What!? Let go?" Amu said in disbelief, did he want her to die? "Are you crazy? I'll die at this height!"

"Just trust me," Ikuto sighed, getting a little impatient.

"I-I... don't want to!!" Amu said and hugged the pole she was holding onto.

"Fine, just stay there 'til you're forced to fall. Then I won't be here," Ikuto said and began to walk off.

"Ok! Ok! I'll do it..," Amu hesitated and let go. She screamed, of course, but she was easily stopped when Ikuto caught her. She got herself down on the ground and brushed her skirt off, going into Cool and Spicy mode once again, "Thanks.."

Just then, a newspaper conveniently slapped Amu in the face, which got her mad again, "Stupid paper!" she yelled and threw it, but it didn't go very far and blew back in Amu's face. Something caught her eye and she jerked it off her face, then read: 'Seiyo Massecre: Some mysterious person showed up at Seiyo Mall today, killing over twenty people. The only evidence we have was his or her weapon: a chainsaw. But that evidence has disappeared and we have reason to believe that this killer is still at large and still in Seiyo. Be careful and don't go out into the dark alone, that's when the killer strikes.' "My Dad warned me about that this morning!" Amu looked around, it was dark and she was near a mysterious forest, but at least she wasn't alone...

Then, a hum could be heard from the forset. 'Could it be the sound of the chainsaw?' Amu thought, but now there was two hums, one much louder than the other.

Next, something popped out of the forest on a motorcycle, chainsaw in hand, heading straight for Amu and fast.

It happened so fast, even Amu didn't know what happened. She closed her eyes, felt even the vibration of the chainsaw. When it was so close, or felt that way, something hit her and made her collapse to the ground.

"Amu, desu!" came a voice that made Amu jolt up.

"Suu!" Amu said in a much happier tone.

"Amu! That guy is after the guardians! Including you, desu!" Suu said after receiving a little hug from Amu.

"What! Who's he going after now?" Amu asked with haste.

"I'm guessing I'm going to be dragged along?" Ikuto said with sarcasm, standing up from the ground after Amu.

_**[MW]--At the Fujisaki Household--[MW]**_

Nagehiko sat quietly, doing his homework as always. "Ok, done," he said happily as he closed a text book.

"What a day..," Temari said lightly, putting her hands delicatly to her mouth.

Rizumu heard a crash and looked to the door, "What was that?" he asked Temari.

"Hm, sounds like a car or something," Temari answered, closing her eyes. "It's getting louder, as well."

"A car? In the house? I think you've finally lost it," Rizumu said and neared the door. "Although I do hear some sort of hum."

The door busted open, and Nagehiko almost fell down. In the doorway stood a hulky figure, his face covered by a paper bag. The only thing that made him scary was the menacing chainsaw in his hand.

Nagehiko backed up. "Can't we talk this out? I'm not exactly sure why you're cranaky, but I could maybe help..."

The man proceeded toward Nagehiko, Nagehiko backed up more.

Nagehiko slid the door open and ran as fast as he could down the hall, until he hit a dead end. The man cameup to him and slashed downward, only cutting a candle.

Nagehiko ducked under the blade and slid past the man, only to see his chainsaw was now on fire. "How does that even happen?" he asked in disbelief and kept running. He rushed out of his house, only to run into Amu.

"Nagehiko!" Amu said and looked behind him. "Are you ok?"

Nagehiko nodded, still slightly out of breath. "I'm fine for the mean time, but I think we should go before paper bag comes back."

"Paper bag?" Amu asked.

"I'll explain later, let's go!" Nagehiko said and grabbed Amu's arm, Amu grabbing the back of Ikuto's shirt.

"Who's next?, Suu?" Amu asked, walking along Nagehiko, still dragging Ikuto closely behind.

"Hm, desu," Suu replied, thinking. "I think it's Tadase-kun."

"WHAT!" Amu yelled in disbelief, speeding ahead of Nagehiko, Nagehiko struggling to keep up.

**_[MW]At the Hotori household...[MW]_**

Tadase whistled as he traveled down the hall, laundry in tow.

Takai yawned, "You're boring Tadase... I've seen wet paint more entertaining."

"My Grandmother can't do it, so I am," Tadase pointed out.

Takai sighed and headed toward the kitchen. "I don't know about you Tadase, but I'm going to eat a delicous sandwich." He went to the kitchen and took a bite of Tadase's ham sandwich. When he was about to take a second bite, he saw something in the corner of his eye. He shrugged it off and took his second bite.

But, sure enough, after Takai had taken his fifth bite, the figure sliced the kitchen door in two and walked in, carrying a chainsaw that was... on fire?

"Ack! Tadase's kitchen door...," Takai said nistogically, ignoring the fact that a guy came in with a chainsaw.

"Ohtoi Hawake," said the figure, Takai assumed he meant 'Hotori Tadase', but he wasn't entirely sure.

The man growled at the door, Takai couldn't help but notice this eerie feeling.. could this man see him? He kicked down the door and stepped in.

Tadase jumped, dropping his pile of dirty laundry. "Ack! Wh-who are you?" he asked, as if to get an answer.

"Ohtoi Hawake..," the man mumbled again.

"Ohtoi wha?" Tadase asked, getting slightly confused.

"HAWAKE!" the man shouted at Tadase and started his still flaming chainsaw.

"Ah!" Tadase yelled and jolted started to run, maybe he would lose him in his maze of a house. Once he ran for a while, he finally stopped to catch his breath, but the man could still be heard only a hall away. "He won't stop, will he," he heaved and stopped in the garden outside.

"Tadase-kun!" came a voice that was coming from in front of him. He could tell it wasn't the chainsaw-guy because they didn't say 'Hawake.'

"Wha?" Tadase turned to face Amu, he couldn't have been happier. Until he saw what she was dragging along behind her, then his mood switched to sour, but he didn't show it. "Amu-chan!" he said happily.

Amu let go of Ikuto and hugged Tadase. "I'm so glad you're not hurt!"

Tadase smiled and hugged her back, "I'm glad you're not either!"

Ikuto rolled his eyes at the scene happening before him and looked behind to the panting Nagehiko behind them.

"Ah, Tadase!" Nagehiko said, trying to catch his breath when he made it beside Amu. "Great, now we can-" he was cut off by a chainsaw sound behind him.

"Run!" shouted Amu and Tadase in unison, and they made a run for it, Nagehiko following closely behind.

The man started to chase after them, but something caught his foot and caused him to trip.

Ikuto snickered from behind and stepped on the man's head on the ground, following the others.

The man wrenched his bagged face from the mud, madder then ever..

Once Ikuto caught back up with the others, Amu looked back behind herself, "What were you doing?" she asked, relieved that he hadn't been caught, but didn't reveal it.

"Slowing the guy down, why? Worried about me?" Ikuto asked mockingly.

Amu saw Tadase look at her with a questionable face. She got a stern look and shook her head. "No! I just was wondering what took you so long!"

"Whatever floats your boat, Amu," Ikuto said and shrugged.

"We can both tell you're lying, nya~," Yoru said, floating near her and slightly laughing.

Amu flicked him, and he propelled backwards, hitting Miki.

Miki was sent hurtling toward the ground, where she came in contact with the ground, hitting her head first. "Ow!" she shouted.

The man came down the hall, but then stopped. He looked at Miki, and she could sense he was looking at _her_, not just somthing around her. He stared at Miki, and then grabbed her with no warning.

Meanwhile, back at the run away group, Yoru was rubbing his head, you could tell he was slightly pissed. "Ow, nya! Only Ikuto has permission to flick me!" he fussed, floating bck over to Ikuto.

"Oh well!" Amu yelled back, turning to Tadase again.

"Hey Tadase! We could use my motorcycle!" Takai suggested.

"But-" Tadase started, but then Takai took control of him as a spiked choker formed around his neck. "Let's go!" he said excitedly as a motorcycle appeared. [sort of like Kiseki's staff]

"But Tadase, only three can fit on that thing," Amu stated, slowing down to stop beside of Tadase.

"So?"

"What about the other one?"

"What? We can leave Ikuto,"

"Tadase!" Amu yelled, she didn't want to leave Ikuto behind!

"Aw~, she cares about me," Ikuto teased from behind Amu.

"N-no! I just.. don't hate you enough to wish you were dead!" Amu stuttered, blushing.

"Lame excuse, nya~," Yoru said, floating close to Ikuto.

"Shut up!" Amu muttered, wishing she could get back at him, but he was too close to Ikuto.

"Let's just keep running!" Nagehiko yelled from behind the trio, the chainsaw could be heard now.

"Suu!" Amu yelled and began running again.

"Right! I believe it's Rima-chan, desu~!" Suu replied, a determined expression across her face.

"Rima?" Amu asked in disbelief, hopefully they would reach her before the killer did.

"Motorcycle~..," Tadase said temptingly.

"No!" Amu yelled back.

**_[MW]At Rima...[MW]_**

Rima walked along the sidewalk, her skirt flowing in the wind, as is her hair.

"Rima-tan! You're going to get in trouble! It's almost eight!" Kusu-Kusu said worriedly, "And what about the Seiyo Killer?"

"What killer?" Rima asked, she normally only read the funnies in the newspaper.

"The Seiyo Killer!" Kusu-Kusu repeated, "I heard from your parents he killed over twenty people!"'

"Twenty people? Gee, that's a lot," Rima uttered, unscathed.

There came a hum from up the street, then two, both pretty loud. Out of the darkness popped a headlight, which was odd. "Hey? Kusu-Kusu? Don't cars usually have two headlights?" Rima asked.

Kusu-Kusu just nodded, her body shaking.

Once Rima noticed it was coming for her, she tried to dodge, but something cut deep into her arm. Sghe fell to the sidewalk, shaking her head slightly. She looked u[p and saw the chainsaw raised, presumably to cut her in half. She closed her eyes, but something tackled into her and she heard metal dig into concrete.

"Are you ok, Mashiro-san?" came a voice, she could tell who it was, being that he was the only one who called her 'Mashiro'-san.

"I-I think so," Rima replied, sitting up.

Tadase stood up and looked over as the group caught up. The man was trying to wrench his chainsaw out from the concrete, that bought them some time.

Kuukai, who was conveniently talking a nighttime jog, saw this happen and ran over to them. "Whoa, what happened? Where you guys being chased by the Seiyo killer?"

"I'm not even going to ask, being your answer will most likely be 'I just know stuff', right?" Amu said and rolled her eyes.

"Yep!" Kuukai said happily.

The man finally got his chainsaw out, but instead of chasing them, he went to his motorcycle and started it up. He climbed onto it and drove off to who knows where.

"What is he doing?" Amu asked, slightly confused.

Suu let out a sigh of despair.

"What is it, Suu?" Amu asked, looking at her clover chara.

"Miki's been gone since you flung Yoru at her, and I miss her, desu~," Suu said and gave a mournful look.

"What!?" Amu said and looked back at where the guy was supposedly heading. "Easter! He's heading toward Easter!" she, once again, grabbed Ikuto's wrist and started to drag him towards the big building.

"Yes! A mission!" Kuukai said and happily followed Amu, Daichi trailing close behind.

Rima struggled to get up, when she fell she must've twisted her ankle.

"Here, I'll help,"Tadase said and helped her up and walk.

"Need help.. helping her?" Nagehiko asked.

"Nah, I'm fine," Tadase said as he followed behind Kuukai.

They arrived at Easter, stopping at the door. "Let's go," Amu said bravely.

* * *

Ok, that it's for chapter 1! [long chapter, right? took me twenty four pages on paper XD]

Now, please R&R after you read and ask me some questions, but here's a hint:

I **HATE** Nagehiko x Rima, I'm an odd ball, right? I'm a fan of the never-will-happen Rimase! So don't expect me to write anything Nagehiko x Rima, I will **_NEVER _**do it! Thank you for listening ;3


End file.
